


Stripped Naked

by Treegoesmad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegoesmad/pseuds/Treegoesmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet: Magic is everything and nothing</p>
<p>Maybe a prologue to something bigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped Naked

Stripped Naked.

Harry had never felt so alone standing in the centre of the forbidden forest waiting on his death. This was the place the visions had sent him every night in his sleep, he no longer believed they where from Voldermort but simply a fate that had to reach it's end.

In the months Snape, no Severus, has he had come ingrained in Harry's mind after the many long nights searching for the magic that would end the poison that had spread through the wizarding world. What they discovered haunted them, they tore into each other with guilt and condemnations until they where spent of all energy but to curl into each other and seek forgiveness.

They would strip the world of all magic. Merlin had given them the means. The few wizard's that would survive and didn't simply go insane would blend in with the ordinary. Every child destined to receive a Hogwarts letter would go on with a normal life. Magical creatures would slowly fade out of this world, all would be forgotten.

Harry will become a vessel, for one short moment in time he will be magic in all it's wonder. It will burn the hororcrux from his soul, then continue to scorch everything around him. Killing the murderer of his family and friends, the only home he every belonged to will crumble and fall and scream it's dying breath.


End file.
